The New Kid
by PJAC18
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are human and going to high school. Percy's the new kid who is constantly transferring schools. Annabeth's the school prodigy. What happens when Annabeth is supposed to show Percy around? Especially when all the girls are after him?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Pov.

I sat down by myself on a bench at lunch like always. I looked around and saw girls sitting in groups laughing, talking, and sharing secrets cheerfully. They all had the latest clothes with matching bags and headbands. Their faces were slathered with makeup making them seem not real. I looked down and assessed myself. My waist was slim but not skinny; my legs were lean and muscular from being in the track team, with jeans from Hollister, and a gray shirt with a little owl at the bottom. For some reason, I really liked owls and the color gray. I sighed comparing myself to all the girls. They were all unbelievably pretty and had someone to confide in and trust.

It took a lot to earn my trust.

I smiled remembering my best friend Thalia who had had to move away because her father got relocated to another state. She had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, which could be caring and at the same time make you want to cower on your knees in front of her, she always wore some shade of black for both her pants and shirt, with matching black nail polish which she said completed the look.

The bell rang interrupting my good memories. I packed up and went to my next class. I saw some girls from my next class giggling and heard one say, "Is he cute?" while another answered with a squeal and, "HOT!" I frowned. It was probably another jock who thought it was funny to hit on all the girls at the same time. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat at the front. The bell rang, and I looked around for the new guy who didn't seem to be there yet. The teacher, Mr. Kamebric, came in and we all turned our attention to the front. He smiled lightly, "Hello class, today we have a new student joining us, please welcome him into this class. Percy can you come in?"

A guy about 17 years old walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets, he had wind blown raven dark hair, with an easy smile, a relaxed posture, jeans, white and black Vans, and a sea blue pull over. He awkwardly waved at the class.

"Percy, why don't you sit in the front?" Mr. Kamebric asked gesturing to the seat next to me.

He nodded and sat down taking his stuff out for the class. I looked over at him and he gave me a tentative smile like I might start flirting and stalking him wherever he went. I sent back a reassuring smile and he gave a real smile back.

The bell rang and the class ended.

"Okay everyone; remember to study chapters 9 and 10! You have an exam on them on Monday!"

Then Mr. Kamebric added. "Annabeth and Percy can I please see you two?"

I frowned, puzzled. I knew I was acing this class and never disrupted the class. Percy and I went to Mr. Kamebric's desk and waited. Mr. Kamebric took off his glasses and looked at us.

"So, Miss Chase as one of the best students we've had in many years, would you mind introducing Mr. Jackson to our school. Show him how to do well in this school. Can you also show him his classes? You two have the same classes. Are you okay with this Miss Chase?

"Sure, Mr. Kamebric." I said as I shot Percy a slight smile.

"Great! I knew you would be helpful as usual Miss Chase." He smiled.

"Well you guys better get to your next class."

We nodded before leaving the room and walking down the hall. We talked about our hobbies, family, and favorite things. Percy seemed like a pretty cool guy. I learned he had to switch schools a lot because his parents were constantly relocated like Thalia's. He liked the color blue, the ocean, and thought his mom was the best woman on earth. I smiled sadly. I told him about how my mom suddenly disappeared and we had found no trace of her after that. My dad had raised me and my two brothers by himself after that. Percy told me that the same thing had happened with his dad, and how mad he was at him for abandoning his mom. He started ranting before apologizing about venting to me. I smiled and said he could anytime. Percy suddenly hugged me. I stiffened before hugging him back. I hadn't hugged anyone for years. Before, my mom had always been there for me. My dad now had to work long hours and his only breaks were eating, dropping us off at school, and sleeping. He had to support 3 kids on his own. I hid my sadness with anger for my mom. We had a lot in common.

We reached the class and he picked the empty seat next to me. Girls walked by and **accidentally **brushed his arm or batted their eyelids at them. He ignored them, and I guessed he was used to it after transferring to schools so many times. He gave me an irritated smile to which I returned an apologetic one. Percy sent me a real smile as a girl I knew and hated stopped from walking to her seat and sat on Percy's desk with her tight, too short, not dress code jean shorts, her huge shirt practically falling off of her, makeup slathered all over her face so you couldn't even see an inch of her real face, perfect matching manicures with all her friends, and her "backpack" was a purse which included more makeup and a compact mirror so she never had to worry about her makeup coming off.

"So, you're the new kid? Percy, I heard?" While continuously batting her eyelashes at him making it look like she had something in her eye.

He rolled his eyes acting like he got this all the time.

"Percy's a cute name. Original too." She continued.

"Can you get-" Percy started before being cut off as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

YEEE as my friend would say :) 3

Anyways it's a cliffy

What's Percy going to do?

How about Annabeth?

LUV U GUYS AUTOMATICALLY FOR READING THIS.

I hate it when authors say you review and they'll do or give you something.

So I'm just gonna ask for reviews.

Plz plz review.

Every review means a lot to me 3

THANK YOU GUYS~!

You're so osm!

~PJAC18


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Pov.

I gaped in horror as Abby kept kissing Percy while he was trying to push her off. But that girl wouldn't let go. I could tell Percy wasn't using his full strength because he didn't want her to hit her head on something which I thought was sweet. He shot me a "help me" look, so I yanked her arm back causing her to separate from Percy momentarily. She spun around shot me a hard look and raised her fist, but before she could even start swinging Percy had her fists behind her back. By now we had the whole class' attention. She was struggling to get free but this time Percy used all his strength so she was helpless. She yelled insults at me but honestly I had heard worse and didn't think her brain was capable of much more anyways.

"HEY, YOU THREE!"

We all spun around and came face to face with Mrs. Missol. She looked furious and was so red I was afraid she might actually blow up. "DETENTION! GO! OFFICE NOW." She yelled, so angry she couldn't form complete sentences. Percy released Abby who immediately started reapplying her makeup which I rolled my eyes at. Percy and I walked out when he asked if I was okay. I smiled and nodded before asking him the same. He laughed nodding.

"I'm okay besides being scarred for life by her awful kissing."

I cracked up and told him how no guy had ever admitted that because they were afraid of her releasing her wrath on them. He laughed back before we reached the principal's office which I had never been inside of except when it was for being praised and told to keep it up. I shot Percy a nervous glance to which he returned an assuring one.

He opened the door for me and we both walked in. Our principal, Miss Peppa, asked what we needed before looking up from her paperwork. Her eyebrows shot up upon seeing me.

"Miss Chase, did you need help with Mr. Jackson?"

"No Miss Peppa. Percy and I got sent here for fighting." I said with my head down shamefully.

Percy stood up. "It was my fault. Annabeth just tried to help me."

I looked at Percy in astonishment. "That's not true I grabbed Abby's arm first."

Miss Peppa silenced us both with a look. "Now, I am not sure who to believe but Mrs. Missol must have sent you both here for a reason. Miss Chase, you will get off with a warning this time because you don't seem like the kind of person to do this. Mr. Jackson, you will also get off with a warning because you are new to the school. If either of you is sent in here again, consequences will happen. Understood?" She asked, locking eyes with us.

"Yes, Miss Peppa." We nodded.

"Good she nodded, you may leave." Percy shot me a relieved look which I returned.

We laughed as we saw Abby walk up to Miss Peppa's office shakily. Miss Peppa could really be scary if you got sent in there often.

Percy apologized over and over for getting me into this, but I just waved him off.

"It's really okay. Neither of us got into trouble right? I was sure this would be my first detention." I said still sighing in relief.

He laughed. "I've done way worse. Been expelled a lot."

Somehow I couldn't imagine Percy doing anything so bad that it resulted in expulsion.

"What'd you do?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

He went on and on telling how he accidentally hit a button which released water making all the tanks flood on a fieldtrip to accidentally pushing a girl off of him too hard when she had tried to kiss him causing her to hit her head on a desk. I laughed remembering how he hadn't used his full strength on Abby. He caught on and told me how the girl had been even worse.

"She probably hadn't brushed in awhile and she did it just to make this other girl jealous." He continued rolling his eyes.

I brushed tears of laughter from my eyes before continuing to talk to him about the people at the school. All of a sudden I felt an arm pull me to a broad chest. I looked up confused thinking it was Percy. It wasn't.

So so sorry for being late on this chapter :((((((

You guys deserve way better :( so I really want to apologize immensely for that

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Sorry it's kind of short :( promise next one will be longer

There isn't much action but this will lead up to the next chapter which I hope you guys will also enjoy

Another thing:

THANK YOU

THANK YOU

THANK YOU

The reviews I got were so so nice and sweet! I can't believe I got such a nice overwhelming like for this story! I started telling my friends who are also authors on this website (DawnOfTheAngels and my other friend who shares this account with me :) they are very talented and I hope you try their stories) about what nice, kind, and super sweet readers I have and they were like wow they are SOO nice! You're so lucky! I seriously love you guys and would so hug you for making me so happy with all your nice reviews and subscriptions! I am amazed and hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me if there is anything I should change or re write. I will do it asap. Your opinions mean everything to me :) Hope you review but again I'm not going to make you :) Your reviews are really a huge motivator :D ty!

I hope to update by Friday but if not for sure Sunday :D

LUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH

~PJAC18


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Pov.

It was James Wynell. He and his group of jocks thought it was funny to hit on every girl. All the girls besides me had gone out with him and one point or another. I personally thought it was stupid to go out with him because he would just end up dumping you as soon as he started dating you. He just wanted to be able to say that he had dated and dumped you. That wasn't my idea of a boyfriend. But James didn't get it which I personally thought was from brain damage in football. I looked at Percy. He was glaring venomously at James not that James seemed to notice.

"Hey Annabeth. What are you doing with this guy?" James asked mockingly.

"Talking and heading to class without you." I retorted back.

His arm tightened around my waist as he noticed Percy's glare.

"Let her go" Percy said through gritted teeth.

James matched his glare and said, "If I don't want to?"

Percy calmly switched into a fighting pose and said, "Then I'll make you."

James' arm retracted from around my waist and he got into the same position as Percy. Percy was a little taller but James was on the football team. They started circling each other as the jocks cheered for James and booed Percy. I sent Percy a concerned look but he just sent me an easy smile that made me relax just a little. All of a sudden, Percy ran forward and kicked James in the chest knocking him to his feet. James growled before getting up and trying to punch Percy. Percy easily dodged it and kicked him from behind to the ground. This went on for awhile until James didn't get up immediately. James got up gave Percy a hard look before turning around and walking away with his group of jocks. Percy turned and walked over to me.

There was a fire in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. We just stood there staring eye to eye for awhile. I put my hand on his arm.

"You okay, Percy."

Just like that the fire disappeared and Percy was back to his regular self.

"Oh sorry, what?" He smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Thanks to you." I smiled back.

They headed to their next class which was unfortunately with James.

Percy again took the seat next to me as he noticed that next to me was James. I had asked the teacher many times to switch my seat but she stubbornly refused to until we switched seats again. So I was stuck next to James for a whole period. James shot Percy a glare before turning to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged his arm off before taking notes on the lesson. James kept this up the whole period, playing with my hair, grabbing my hand, and scooting his desk closer and closer to mine. The bell finally rang and I packed up my things beyond ready to leave.

Then James turned me towards him and had the nerve to kiss me! Kiss me! I tried pulling back but his hands were in an iron on my shoulders preventing me from leaving. I kicked him where no one wants to get kicked but he still didn't let go. I looked around and Percy had the same fire in his eyes. Just then James decided to pull me even closer forcing me to stay in place. I kicked him again but he didn't react. Tears dripped down my face as no one helped me. Then suddenly James wasn't holding me anymore. I looked around and saw James unconscious on the floor with Percy standing next to him breathing hard. I came up to Percy. Then on a sudden impulse, I hugged him. He froze like I had before wrapping his arms around me tightly. We just stood there for awhile hugging until we heard the bell for the next class. We looked at each other wide eyed and ran getting our stuff on the way out. We quickly ran into our next class' door and thankfully the teacher was still coming so we sat in our seats and pulled out the stuff we needed for the class. Soon the bell rang and we were off to our free period. Percy and I packed up before joining each other walking out to the hall.

It was silent for awhile.

"Thanks for getting James away from me." I smiled.

"Oh, no problem. It was kind of bugging me." He smiled back after mumbling something.

"What'd you say?" I asked confused.

He took a deep breath, "I said"

AHHH another cliffie. I know you guys will love me so much more. Lolz sorry. The chapter was longer so I hope it kind of made up for the last one!

Anyways love u guys for following this!

I'm sorry this is so short I have to go to bed x.x

Reviews are appreciated a ton!

LUV U 3

~PJAC18


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth Pov.

I watched confused as Percy took a deep breath. He locked eyes with me before continuing.

"I go from school to school. Girls hit on me but they're all the same. All make up with no personality. All just trying to fit in and do whatever they can to be popular. You're different. You don't care what other girls think. You're yourself. You don't even try using make up or getting the latest trends. Despite that, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're true to yourself and not afraid to help your friends out even knowing the consequences. I think I love you, Annabeth." He said his eyes not wavering from mine once.

I stared at him in shock as he blushed and started, "I get it if you don't feel-" but I cut him off as I tackled him in a hug resting my head on his strong chest. His arms immediately wrapped around me enveloping me in his warmth.

"I feel the same way, Percy" I mumbled. "I just thought you wouldn't like someone like me. You have so many girls, so many options. So I don't know why you would pick someone like me." I mumbled into his chest.

"Of course I would. Annabeth, you're too hard on yourself. You're the most perfect girl I've ever seen." Percy smiled back.

I hugged him tighter hoping he couldn't see me crying quietly. But I guess he did because he frowned and looked down at me, rubbing circles on my back.

"What's wrong, Annie?" he asked soothingly.

If it had been a different situation I would've been mad at the nickname, but I was too much of a mess to protest.

"It's just that every time I let someone in. I trust them, I'm loyal. They always end up abandoning me or stabbing me in the back." I said as my voice shook from the traitorous tears.

Percy gently tilted my face up cupping it in his hands. He lovingly wiped away my tears before locking eyes with me.

"Annabeth, I want you to know I will do neither. I love you and would be stupid to let something like that happen. I'm someone you can trust okay Annabeth?" He asked before kissing me lightly on the forehead and resuming our hugging position again. My tears stopped as I hugged him back. I knew I could trust him. He would be the one. After gently rocking back and forth as we hugged Percy looked at me. I smiled to show I was okay now. He smiled back before taking my hand. We walked down the hall as I smiled at our intertwined hands and Percy stared at me.

We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the parking lot. Percy found his keys and walked me over to his car.

It was a white Honda Civic. I smiled. My dad had one of those as a present from my mom. Percy opened the door to the passenger's seat for me. We wore matching smiles as he closed the door and got in on the other side. We drove as he held my hand. I looked out the window and occasionally at Percy. We finally reached a restaurant called Struck Down. It had a modern club look. Percy got out and locked his car as I waited for him by the back of the car. He smiled and took my hand leading me inside the restaurant.

Inside, music was playing softly as waitresses served customers at the bar and tables. Leading me over to a line, we stood there talking about our hobbies and interests more. We reached the front of the line, where a waitress escorted us to a table secluded in the back. It was mostly quiet as we heard the buzz of surrounding people's conversations and laughs.

I looked at the menu and decided on spaghetti with a salad. I looked up and saw Percy was staring at me. I blushed as he noticed that I had caught him.

He was crimson, "Sorry. You're just so beautiful."

I laughed and he joined in. "So, what are you getting Percy?"

"Hmm, I'm deciding between chicken noodle soup and pizza. What're you getting?"

"Oh I was thinking of getting spaghetti and a salad."

"Wow, nice choice. Have you eaten here before? Their spaghetti is great and their salads are well liked." He smiled raving about how good the place was.

I laughed as he became lost in thought about the restaurant's good food. Percy snapped out of it hearing me laugh. Blushing again he said, "I think I'm going to get the soup."

Our waitress came and immediately I knew she was the typical popular girl at school. She immediately got close to Percy and batted her eyes just like Abby. "So what would a handsome guy like you want," She asked flirtingly. I glared at her as Percy did the same.

"I want you to get out of my face and take my order." Percy retorted.

She frowned before asking us what drinks we wanted. "Can I have a coke?" I asked as she glared at me. "Same." Percy ordered daring her to do something. She left and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I hate it how girls do that." He said glaring at the table. "I mean most of them" He corrected smiling at me. I smiled gratefully.

"I should really report her and get us a new waiter," Percy went on.

"No, it's okay you don't have to do that," I stopped him.

"If it's okay with you," he stopped.

Then she was back. Sending a flirty smile at Percy she put down a napkin under Percy's drink. She got my drink from the tray and hesitated. I think she was planning to drop it on me, but Percy got up and glared at her. She sighed putting my drink down on the table. Leaving she muttered quietly to herself.

"Did you see that! She almost spilled the drink on you! I have to report her," He said getting worked up.

Smiling slightly, I put my hand on his arm. "No Percy, really it's okay. Although, I think it's really sweet of you to be worried." I grinned shyly at him.

"Of course I am Annabeth. I won't let anything or anybody hurt you." He said very seriously before grinning back.

The waitress returned and asked for our orders. We ordered and she walked away without trying anything. Percy and I drank and enjoyed each other's company.

"Huh?" Percy said as he went to use his napkin. On it was a phone number. 408 657 1245 and a ;) 3. We laughed as we realized the waitress had given him her number. He ripped it up before getting another napkin.

She returned with our food. We ate and talked about our lives at school and home. He told me how his mom had a nice boyfriend named Paul Blofis. Percy worried but hoped he would be the one to take good care of his mom. I smiled and hoped so too.

We finished and Percy insisted on paying the bill. We left with his shoulder around my arm. Walking to the car, I was filled with happy thoughts. As soon as I got into the car, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Percy was gently shaking me. I looked around blearily and saw we were back on campus. Yawning, I took Percy's hand as he helped me out of the car. We walked back towards our next class as he locked his car. We stood outside our next classroom. I leaned on his shoulder sleepily as he played with my hair.

"So Wise Girl, I guess you're my girlfriend now?" Percy asked me.

"Wise Girl?" I asked confused.

He laughed. "Well I figured since you're so smart, and the school's best student. I thought wise. And you're a girl so Wise Girl." He finished looking proud.

I laughed snapping out of my sleepy state. "What does that make you? Seaweed Brain?"

He mock glared before joining in and laughing with me.

"And yes I am." I smiled happily. He cheered and I laughed at his goofiness. The bell rang signaling that students should be starting to walk to their classes. He kissed me and it felt like fireworks were going off. We pulled apart smiling so hard it hurt. He quickly pecked my cheek as the door to the classroom opened and everyone outside filed in. We held hands as we took our seats. The day continued until it was time to go home.

Percy and I walked slowly to the parking lot. I think we were both trying to put off going home for as long as possible.

We reached the bike rack and Percy pulled me to him. I tucked my head into his chest breathing in his chest, while he put his chin on my head tightening his arms around me. He kept whispering I love you into my ear making me giggle and smile every time. He pecked me lightly on the lips.

"You take care of yourself, Wise Girl." He said wistfully.

"I will," I said hugging him tightly once more.

He left to his car while I unlocked my bike and rode home. The rest of the day passed like a blur.

The weeks passed by quickly as Percy and I got closer and closer. I should've known that it was too good to be true.

**:) MiNoR cLiFfIe :D yup.**

**LONG CHAPTER.**

**Phew I hope to update sooner this week cuz I have it off :)**

**THANKS SO MUCH**

**AGAIN FOR ALL**

**THE SUPA**

**SWEET REVIEWS YOU GUYS!**

**:***

**LUV U **

**XOXOXO**

**Your biggest fan**

**~PJAC18**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth Pov.

Everything in life was going well. My dad had finally gotten a job that didn't work him as hard. We got to see and interact with him more. We were so much more of a family. Percy and I had now been dating for months. There were highlights of each. One would be when we traded phone numbers and started texting. Another would be when we went on our first date. The others included: meeting the others parent and sleeping the night over. I smiled at Percy as we walked to our next class together before free period. He shot an easy smile back before grabbing my hand. The class went by with almost no trouble except for Abby touching Percy's arm "accidentally" a few too many times. He stopped it though as he scooted his desk closer to mine and held my hand while glaring at her.

Percy and I walked out of class as we did every week. We laughed saying how stupid Abby looked and how James' nose still hadn't healed.

"Oh damn. Annabeth, can you wait for a second? I forgot my book for next period in my locker," he said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes playfully before saying, "Sure, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, Wise Girl," he said as he pecked me on the lips.

I smiled as I watched his figure disappear into the crowd of students. I waited and waited as the hall slowly cleared as students went out to get lunch. After 20 minutes, I frowned. Percy's locker was really close by. It should've taken him 10 minutes tops. Concerned, I walked down the hall towards Percy's locker. As I turned the corner, an awful sight greeted me.

Abby and Percy were kissing with Abby's hands in Percy's hair and Percy's hands on her shoulders. Tears flooded my eyes and slowly dripped down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly. He didn't deserve my tears I thought. I ran from there as fast as I could. My legs burned but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting away from there. I ran and ran until I reached the parking lot. I stopped for a quick breath before continuing my mad dash home. I reached my house and got out my key trying to put it in the lock as built up tears blurred my vision. I opened the door and tore upstairs.

Running to the safety of my room, I just let go. Lying on my bed almost motionless, I just let my emotions get the best of me. I heard footsteps, but still didn't get up.

"Annabeth?" said the hesitant voice of my father.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes, dad. I'm fine." I said as my voice broke.

The footsteps came closer before I felt his hand patting my back awkwardly. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips before quickly disappearing.

"Thanks," I said as the pillow I was on muffled my voice. He patted my back one last time before I heard his footsteps recede. I knew he wasn't gone though because I hadn't heard the door close.  
>"Annabeth, do you want anything?" He asked softly.<br>"Actually dad, a glass of water sounds good." I replied in a tight voice.  
>"You got it, Annie," He whispered before closing the door. I would've smiled at the name he called me when I was a lot younger and we were really close, but the situation made it so instead I just cried. I cried and cried wishing I had never trusted him. He was supposed to be the one. The one I could lean on, be with forever, and trust for once in my life. But no, he was just like everyone else I had trusted and been loyal to. I drifted off to sleep trying to escape the sad thoughts surrounding me. I dreamt that I was in my house but it was different. The house was empty and it was like it had been when I was a lot younger.<br>"How are you child?" asked a woman sitting on our couch. I frowned as I searched my brain for who it could be. Then it clicked. The state of the house and the faint image I had of her. It was my mother. My emotions were once again a whirlwind that I almost couldn't control. I wanted to sob, scream, hide, and ignore her. She must've seen something in my face because she came over.

She looked so graceful, like she was gliding over the floor. She had my blonde hair, a thin and tall figure, and stunning gray eyes that were so kind yet could be the scariest thing you'd ever seen. She wore a suit and a pencil gray skirt. We had been so close my dad had said. He had joked he had two beautiful twin girls as we looked so alike. We even had the same interests and hobbies. Dad had also joked that I was her clone. Things were great, I had a little brother and a new baby brother. Mom and Dad were so happy. Then that day happened.  
>It was so normal. Dad and Mom went out for dinner while my brothers and I were sleeping. By the time, I had woken up I found dad by himself at the table with his face in his hands. Being so little, I was confused so I tugged on his sleeve.<br>"What's wrong, Daddy?" I asked, scared.  
>"Nothing sweetheart. Daddy's just a little tired." he replied not lifting his head from his hands.<br>I looked around the room and didn't see my mom. I again tugged on his sleeve.  
>"You should go take a nap, Daddy. Where's mommy? Is she taking a nap?" I had asked with wide, questioning eyes.<br>He sighed and this time his voice shook. "Y-your mom went somewhere honey." He had said before lifting his head and pulling me into a tight hug. That night I had cried and cried asking for my mom. Each and every night after I had asked when my mom would come back and my dad had always replied soon honey. Then one night, he finally sighed and said," I'm sorry sweetie, but your mom's not coming back."  
>I had gotten so mad at him. I didn't talk to him, hug him, or even look at him. He grew sad and started focusing on his work more and more. Soon he had no time for us anymore. He was too busy trying to support us and help us succeed not that I had cared. I had been a spoiled brat. Now she was here. The woman who had caused us all this sadness. This pain that had almost split me and my dad up for good. This woman had almost completely destroyed our family.<p>

At the same time, we were supposedly so close. This woman had also given birth to me. She had made my dad so happy and full of life. I didn't even remember her voice or any conversations we had shared. In my mind, I had never talked to her. I had never talked to my mom. I'll admit I was really nervous. Just looking at her, I was almost crying again which I never ever do. This was the person I had missed those countless nights. The one I had cried for over and over as my cheeks became red from the endless trails of tears sliding down them. That was all I was feeling as she came to stand in front of me.  
>She was at least a head taller if not more. My mom examined me in awe as I did the same. Then she reached out and put my hair behind my ear as I was paralyzed on the spot. The gesture felt so familiar like she had done it millions of times to me. Sadness overcame all other emotions as I surged forward and hugged her tightly. I knew this was the last time I would see and talk to her. I knew better than to waste it screaming and whining about something that had already happened. My mom stiffened seemingly shocked before hugging me back. I felt moistness on my hair as my mother sobbed.<br>"I am so sorry Annabeth. I really am child." She sobbed and choked out.  
>I could barely reply. "I-it wasn't your fault mom." I sobbed quietly.<br>We just stood there as she and I hugged, rocking back and forth comfortingly. We both finally calmed down.  
>"Annabeth, I never got to apologize for leaving you and your brothers. I never meant to. Honey, do you know what happened that day?" She asked looking deep into my gray eyes.<br>"You left us?" I asked, confused. She again brushed back my hair while sighing.  
>"No, honey. Your father just wanted to spare you. I had a heart attack that night at dinner. Your dad tried everything. By the time the medics got to me, it was too late. I never left you guys by choice. I would give anything to be back with you." She said as the last stray tear dripped down her wet cheeks.<br>I stood there processing this. All these years I had been mad at her, my dad, and the world. I was the one who almost ripped our family apart. My mom had never wanted to leave, my dad had tried to spare me and I had repaid them with hatred. I hugged my mom tighter wanting to apologize over and over till my voice was gone. She seemed to get this as she stroked my hair lovingly.  
>"Shh shh honey it wasn't your fault either. Shh it's okay." She whispered into my ear comfortingly.<br>"Now honey, our time is running short." I immediately saddened at those words. I only got this much time to talk to my mom? I almost burst into tears thinking that.  
>"Now now. You're stronger than that Annabeth." She said in a soothing voice. "I have been there with you through everything. I have been watching over you and your actions." She smiled. I blushed thinking about some moments I'd rather she'd not see.<br>"Now that boy, Percy is it?" My face contorted into a scowl but I nodded.  
>"Honey, please think it over before you do anything rash." She said as she lovingly held me again. My dream started fading and I knew our time was almost over.<br>"I love you, Annabeth Chase. You are a strong girl." She said hugging me tightly to her.  
>"Remember I am always with you, watching over you." My mom smiled sadly as she pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.<br>I had started to cry again as I would never get to talk to her again. "I love you more mom." I said as the dream faded and faded and I was sadly brought back to reality crying. It hadn't been a dream. I knew it hadn't. I had talked with my mom for the last time.  
>My eyes slowly fluttered open and I noticed a hand on my cheek brushing the tears left over from my dream. Looking up I met the eyes of Percy Jackson.<p>

**Omigods plz don't hate me. I love percabeth and it will prevail just wait. Plz don't hate me or the story!**

**Anyways love you guys and again the review response in one word was: AMAZING in all caps! It makes me really really happy you guys! **

**LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Also again plz don't hate me :(**

**Love, **

**PJAC18**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth Pov.

I paled and immediately tensed up, unsure of myself. Percy looked at me with concerned eyes. That made something inside me snap. He had kissed Abby but still didn't offer an apology and thought it was okay to come into my house and room! I glared at him through probably still red eyes.

"What do you want, Jackson?" I growled in a voice that we had never used with each other.

His eyes widened in hurt. He reached a hand out to touch my face but I batted it away.

"Annabeth, what did I do? You seemed fine before I….." Percy's eyes widened again as it sunk in.

"Annabeth you saw that kiss with Abby didn't you? Annabeth, you know I would never do that to you." He said laughing. LAUGHING. That was it!

"Get out of my house!" I screamed as tears yet again poured down my face relentlessly like a gushing river.

By now my dad had come to my room to see what was wrong. He saw the tears streaming down my face and Percy's confused expression. My dad walked over to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder before whispering something to him. He nodded slightly and left the room as my dad followed him out and closed the door behind them.

I fell back on my bed empty of emotion and energy. I sobbed into my pillow as I betrayed myself and cried for my lost relationship with Percy. My heart told me that if I loved him so much then why didn't I confront him on it instead of screaming mixed signs at him. Then there was that little voice in my head that asked me why he deserved another chance when he had clearly kissed Abby and laughed about it.

I thought about all this as I sobbed into my pillow until I couldn't cry anymore. I fell back into a dreamless sleep. When I got back up I found a glass of water on my desk which I drained in seconds. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark. I grabbed my digital clock and it read 6:30. I went over to my full length mirror on my wall with pictures of me and Thalia laughing and splashing each other at the beach when we were younger. I looked in the mirror and saw bloodshot eyes, puffy bags under them, with my blonde hair looking like a rat's nest, dry and cracked lips, and disheveled clothing.

I sighed before remembering that school was over for the day. I went downstairs to find my dad cooking spaghetti, my favorite comfort food. He smiled tentatively as he gestured to any empty chair that looked set up. I sat down gratefully as he served my food before doing the same with a spot next to me. He cleaned up the kitchen before sitting down next to me.

An awkward silence followed until my father cleared his throat.

"So Annie, I'm not going to interrogate you but I just ask that you please talk to Percy." I cringed at his name.

"Percy seems like he loves you very much and was really upset when I had him leave you alone. He said he loves you and doesn't know why you're upset with him but hopes you'll forgive him," my dad continued in a sad voice. "Please at least tell him why you're acting like this Annie. The boy's heart seems to really belong to you." He finished as he sent me a sad look.

I nodded and he patted me on the head lovingly as he cleared his place and left to his house office.

I slowly finished my food as my feelings seemed to make the food less appetizing. I cleared my head and cleaned myself up in my mirror after taking a shower. I took eye drops, dried my hair, put on lip balm, and changed into a short T and athletic shorts. I fell into bed as I pulled the covers up to my chin. My head swirled with so many thoughts and emotions that I didn't fall asleep until 10. I woke up as my alarm went off and the sun shone through the window and on my face. I hit my alarm and got out of bed dressing in a simple gray dress and owl earrings with a black scarf, black sunglasses, and a black flower ring. I paired this with my black flats and was off to school. I rode my bike to school and locked it into the rack. I got to my locker as I started to change out my books. All of a sudden my locker was slammed shut and I was trapped between the lockers and….

**Ugh it's so short but next chapter be way better. Believe me I hate the no percabeth for now either. It's killing me and I can't wait for it to return. SO SO SORRY for it being a day late! I am seriously so swamped in school work although that's no excuse. So again I'm so sorry and percabeth will be back soon (:**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE U GUYS SO SO MUCH! XD**

**With much love,**

**PJAC18**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth Pov.

It was James. I mentally rolled my eyes as his arms kept me between him and the lockers. When would it get through his thick skull that I wasn't interested? Apparently never I though as he leaned in, uncomfortably close to my face.

"So Annie, I heard you and Percy and a little fight. I'll never fight with you. You're too precious for that." He said as he smiled charmingly while his super white teeth glinted like in the movies. James got even closer to me as I backed up into the lockers.

His face was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"James stop." I said as I shook my head and tried moving his arms out of my way.

"Who's gonna make me, Annie? That friend of yours isn't here this time. It's only you and me and I intend to do whatever I want." He said smiling devilishly.

"James stop it! You know I'm not interested and if you're doing this to get back at Percy he won't care. So knock it off!" I yelled while trying to get out of his tighter and tighter grip.

"Nope, Annie. I **will **make you like me. You'd be mine by now if that Percy hadn't gotten in the way. Don't you see, Annie? He betrayed you. He kissed Abby and didn't care about your feelings. I would. I would never kiss another girl behind your back." He said as his eyes glinted dangerously.

His words sounded so sincere. He was cute and he did know how to treat a girl. I looked into his eyes and hesitated. Then images of Percy and me laughing, kissing, and holding each other drifted into my mind. Tears crept into my eyes at the thought of our fight yesterday.

James misinterpreted this and wiped away my tears and pulled me into a hug. I tried squirming out of his grip but he hugged me and patted my back as if to say it was okay. I shook my head vigorously as I struggled to get out of his strong grip. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. James closed his eyes and leaned in, about to kiss me before I shook out of his loosened hold and bolted down the hallway.

I didn't get far though until I felt a strong grip close around my wrist before I was yanked back. James was glaring at me again as he trapped me between him and the lockers again. I sighed as he put his hand on my face. I kicked him but he kept a firm grip on my cheek and pushed me against the lockers as he leaned in and kissed me again.

I struggled like before, but James was right. There was no one to help me this time. I just stood there as James kissed me. Apparently James didn't like that because he tightened his grip on my shoulder until it was unbearably painful. I kissed him back slightly while tears were dripping down my cheeks. I felt him smile and I cried even harder. James was then being ripped from me, making for some major Déjà vu. I looked up, thinking that this time my savior was a teacher. Instead I saw a livid Percy Jackson. He and James were fighting it out but Percy was obviously winning as his anger gave him the energy to fight. James was again on the floor as Percy was breathing hard and about to kick him again. Something inside me cracked as I remembered what happened after Percy beat up James last time. I think Percy remembered it too as he froze and turned around.

Percy saw me and his eyes softened as he took a step forward. My head told me to run again but those eyes had me frozen to the floor. Suddenly a door in the hall flew open. Miss Missol stormed out as she surveyed the scene with an angry expression. She saw James unconscious on the floor, Percy staring at her in defiance, and me almost cowering in the corner. She got most of it as she came up to Percy who she was comically shorter than, and told him to go see Miss Peppa. He nodded as she waited for him to go.

"Can I just talk to Annabeth really quick?" He asked giving her pleading eyes.

But Miss Missol wasn't having any of it as she shook her head no and pointed in the direction of the office. Percy looked down for a minute before suddenly dashing towards me until he had me in a tight embrace. I was speechless and paralyzed as he held me before whispering, "Can we talk later? Please Annabeth?" He said as he also pleaded with his eyes. That's all he could say before Miss Missol was dragging him by the arm to the office. He kept sneaking glances at me until they turned the corner and were out of site. When they left, I sank to the floor against the lockers and put my head in my hands as I tried to gather myself. The bell rang and I sat there as bells rang and rang until it was lunch. I let myself out into the parking lot and got on my bike. I rode home and went to bed early, skipping dinner. I woke up and it was 8. The house was quiet although I could still hear my dad working in his office. I grabbed my phone and was surprised to see I had 8 messages. Thalia and I only texted sometimes. I looked at them and saw 6 were from Percy…

_Annabeth, please forgive me for what ever I did to make you upset :(_

_Plz talk to me, Annabeth PLZ_

_Annabeth I love you. Plz don't end this :'(_

_I miss you Wise Girl :'(_

_Can we talk about this?_

_My house at 9? I need to talk to you. Annabeth plz. Just one time and I'll never bother you again._

The last one reminded me that he wanted to talk. I flopped down on my bed and thought it over. I got up and went downstairs to make myself some ramen. I ate it and then decided some more as I lay on my bed. I finally decided that one time couldn't hurt. I took a shower before changing into black skinny jeans, a gray Beatles shirt, a plain black sweater, and a yellow knit cap (.). I paired this with silver flats and stuck my phone into my back pocket. I called out to my dad that'd I'd be back soon and I was out of the house. I grabbed my bike and rode towards Percy's. As I neared the house, a figure stepped out of a surrounding house. I stopped my bike and gaped as the figure saw me and walked up to me and my bike.

**What can I say? I just love cliffies :)**

**Sorry about that, but to me it makes the story more interesting? I have to thank my amazing sister who shares this account with me for the upcoming ideas. This chapter will be way better because of her X]. Plz plz plz check out her story The Last Child. **

**Anyways, GODS I seriously can't say it enough! I love you guys to death! You are amazing and a constant source of support, encouragement, and happiness! LOVE YOU GUYS X3.**

**LUV LUV LUV (: (TONS OF HEARTS)**

**Xoxoxo (:**

**~PJAC18**


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth Pov.

My gape morphed into a scowl as Abby came to stand in front of me and my bike. She was dressed in skin tight jeans, a too low red tee paired with a black tank, another pair of heels, and so much perfume that it took all my will power not to gag. We stood there for a few moments almost having a stare down. Abby took in my clothes and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I glared at her as she smirked. "So, where would you be going Annie? The I-need-a-life store? You sure look like you are." She said with a smirking smile like she was proud of giving such a great insult.

I gritted my teeth at the name only Percy called me. "Nope, but I bet you are, Abigail. Or are you going to the gag me perfume shop?" I shot back.

Her eyes narrowed as she retorted, "At least I've got a good taste, honey. Now just go so I can have my date with Percy in peace."

Shock registered on my face before I quickly put on a mask of composure. "Oh yeah?" I inquired. "Well you two can have fun, but first Percy needs to tell me something." I finished glaring at her, daring her to defy me.

She broke out in a loud laugh. Abby kept laughing and laughing as she doubled over and tried to catch her breath. I rolled my eyes at her stupid antics.

She finally caught her breath and stood up to face me. "You don't get it do you?" She smirked as if to say she knew more than I did. I was about to retort where she could go but she interrupted. "Percy wanted us to come at the same time so he could dump you and tell you how I'm his girlfriend now. Didn't you hear at school? Oh that's right you've been too busy at home crying with your Daddy." She mocked in a baby voice.

"Well, honey sorry to break it to you, actually I'm not sorry, but Percy is dating me now so you can go back to your Daddy and leave us alone." She gloated as she continued on her way to Percy.

I stood there, crushed as what she said sunk in. Of course, how could I be so stupid? I thought as I rode away slowly, determined not to let any tears fall. I rode home as anger coursed through me until I reached my house. I put away my bike and walked into the house slamming it behind me. I walked upstairs to my room and slammed the door so hard that it echoed throughout the house. I sat on my bed and punched my pillow until all my energy was drained and fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes blearily as I took in my surroundings. My dad had his hand on my shoulder and was telling me that he was going to the grocery store to get a few things. I nodded my head and he left.

I got myself out of bed as I figure that if I couldn't go back to sleep, I might as well get up. I took a shower and dressed in a blue floral dress and a golden bracelet. I dried my hair and straightened it for once. I headed to the kitchen and made myself some eggs. I checked the clock after eating and saw it was 10:00 AM. Sighing, I heard my phone vibrate and went to go get it. I smiled widely as I saw it was Thalia. We almost never got to talk because of her busy schedule and our time changes. I answered it and heard my best friend's happy voice.

"ANNIE! ANNIE! ANNIE!" She squealed repeatedly, hurting my ears. I laughed and told her to calm down. I could hear the smile through the phone as she started.

"Guess what? My dad got relocated again and we're moving back!" She screamed. By then, I was also jumping up and down and screaming so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if my whole street heard me. I didn't care though, because Thalia was moving back! It didn't matter how long she was staying, I hadn't seen her in over a year! I couldn't wait to see her! I smiled so wide that my cheeks hurt.

"When are you landing?" I asked her excitedly. "We just landed!" She squealed.

I ran down stairs screaming, "Oh my gods are you serious! I'll take a bus and be there in a second! Bye!" I bolted down the stairs and put on sandals before madly dashing to the bus station. It seemed like the bus took forever to come but in reality it was only like 5 minutes. The bus stopped at the air port and I dashed into the terminal before suddenly feeling stupid because I hadn't asked Thalia which terminal she was at. The feeling quickly faded because I saw a familiar head of spiky, black hair and outraged voice. "If they my suit case with the death to Barbie T-shirt I'm going to kill someone!" She screamed. I laughed as I came into her sight. Her eyes were blazing and she did look ready to hurt whoever was responsible. Her eyes softened when she saw me as she came forward and tackled me in a flying hug.

"ANNIE!" She screamed as we both got up laughing and trying to catch our breath.

"Hey Thals," I smiled as she told me about how they couldn't find the suit case with her favorite Death to Barbies T-shirt. I smiled as she marched up to the guy at the desk, demanding he find her shirt, same old Thalia I thought. They finally found her shirt and we were catching up and I was so absorbed in our conversation that I walked into someone.

"Sorry," we both mumbled at the same time. I gasped thinking only one person I knew sounded like that. I looked up and my fears were confirmed as I saw the sea green eyes I had come to hate and love. I averted my eyes and ran to where Thalia was waiting for me.

"Annabeth, wait!" I heard Percy cry as a familiar grip enclosed around my wrist. I shook my head and attempted to wrench my wrist free. Tears sprang to my eyes as his grip tightened and he spun me around to face him. He firmly but gently put a hand on my face, preventing me from turning around. "Annabeth, hear me out." He pleaded.

I glared remembering what Abby had said. "No need to. Your girlfriend already passed the news along so I got it." I retorted.

He looked confused which I took to advantage, sliding out of his loosened grip. I bolted out the door with Thalia following closely behind. I sighed as I heard loud foot steps following us. Percy's arms wrapped around my waist and my heart fluttered but my head mentally scolded me for it. "Annabeth, we don't have much time." He breathed into my ear.

I shrugged myself out of his hold only to be trapped in an embrace again. This time Percy's eyes were sad. He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him back, but he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as memories of us dating and doing the same thing floated into my mind. I imagined we were still dating and nothing had happened. We kissed for a minute before breaking apart.

Percy's eyes were a little hopeful as he stared at me while I remembered what he did and glared at him. He sighed and whispered what I could've sworn was I love you Annabeth before leaving me confused with an even more confused Thalia. Thalia's cell phone rang and she told me her dad was taking a taxi home and wanted to know if we wanted to come with him or take the bus. She asked me which I preferred and I whispered that I would rather take the bus. She told him and closed her cell phone before coming over and giving me a huge hug. I cried on her shoulder as she told me how it was okay.

I finally calmed down, and thanked her quietly before we walked to the bus stop. We rode in silence until we got off at the stop nearest Thalia's new house. We reached her house and I filled her in as we went up to her room. I finally finished explaining and Thalia looked at me with perplexed eyes. "Annie, I think you should hear him out. He obviously loves you otherwise he wouldn't have kissed you and you miss him which means you still love him." She concluded.

"But he kis-" Thalia interrupted her. "Did you let him explain or did you just assume he was cheating on you." She asked with a look that said I better not try to deny it.

I sighed and agreed to. After that we just hung out until my dad called and said I had to go home. My dad picked me up as I waved to Thalia. I would see her tomorrow because she was attending the same school.

My alarm was going off just as the sun shone into my room. I got up rubbing my eyes. Half awake, I dressed in short jean shorts, black tights underneath, a gray T-shirt, and some light make up. I ate a quick breakfast of toast and some eggs before hopping on my bike and reaching the school. I locked my bike and walked in. I walked in looking for Thalia before being called to the office over the loud speaker. I walked in confused, until I saw Miss Peppa and a smiling Thalia.

"Hi, Miss Chase." Miss Peppa greeted. "So as you have probably guessed you will be helping Miss Grace get throughout the school. Although I know you two won't have a problem with that." She said showing a rare smile. Thalia and I smiled brightly at each other before Miss Peppa sighed.

"Also, Miss Chase. I regret to inform you that Percy Jackson has left this school."

**Oh no! Percy left ): Is Annabeth too late? Will Percabeth survive this? Where's Percy?**

**:'( Don't worry there will be a happy ending! Wow is it just me or was this a long chapter. Might just be me haha. (: Altho you guys make it so worth it.**

**I love you guys so much! I seriously love you guys so much tho! Haha I know I say it so often but it's TRUE! *HEART* You are all amazing, inspiring, sweet, and the best readers an author could hope for! Thank you so much, I really do appreciate you all!**

**LUV LUV LUV U GUYS FOREVR ;) *millions of hearts***

**Xoxoxo, ;)**

**PJAC18**


	9. Author's note PLZ READ

**Sorry sorry sorrry guys! Did the last chapter not load and you got the cannot find chapter message? Sorry about that. I usually post it later so you guys open it already loaded! Sorry it is up though so plz plz read it! So so sorry about the inconvience!**

**As usual LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ;) *Hearts!***

**~PJAC18**


	10. Chapter 9

My spirits immediately darkened and I fought off the tears that so desperately wanted to pour down my cheeks. Thalia saw this and came over to me, giving me a huge comforting hug while telling me how we would fix this and it would all turn out okay. Miss Peppa watched us sadly.

"If it helps, I know he moved to New York. Apparently his mom was relocated so the family had to move." Miss Peppa stated with a sad air.

I sent her a grateful look before leaving the room with Thalia to our first class. Guys wolf whistled at Thalia but she ignored them until a guy was stupid enough to approach her.

"Hey there, you new here?" The guy asked while sending her a huge smile. "I bet you are because I would've remembered a face like yours." He said while this time winking.

Thalia sent him a sweet smile. "Aww me too! I've never seen someone so ugly!" She gushed in a voice that the guy didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or insult. Thalia made it clear though as she sent a high kick into his face while giving a look of pure hatred. I could've sworn the guy whimpered and ran away. That made me laugh but thoughts of Percy still clouded my mind.

The day seemed boring and too long probably because I had skipped so many days recently. School finally ended and Thalia and I were walking home and laughing about how the guy who came up to Thalia earlier kept at least a 10 foot distance from her if at all possible. Thalia was always there for me like a blood sister. She kept my mind off of Percy as she joked around and imitated some of the girls at school. We laughed so hard that by the time we reached her house we had tears in our eyes and aching stomachs. We reached her room and talked some more before Thalia suddenly jumped up and announced we needed fresh air. She suggested a park so I looked through my backpack looking for a sweatshirt I could wear. I tugged something out and found it was Percy's sweatshirt I had "borrowed" after spending the night at Percy's house. It was his swim team one with his last name and number on the back. It smelled like his ocean like scent. My insides froze and my throat constricted as I thought of the memories the sweatshirt held. No, I told myself. No more crying. I looked up at Thalia and she sent me a caring smile before racing me out the door. I ended up putting on the sweatshirt before running out after her.

We ran and ran until we reached the park and then sat down on a bench breathing heavily. We even laughed at the other's faces. We continued catching up on her life until "it" came. Lips were pressed to the side of my face as hands covered my face and a guess who was whispered lightly into my ear. "P-percy?" I squeaked as my hopes rode high. Then the hands were removed from my eyes with a resounding smack and OW. I opened my eyes to reveal an angered Thalia and an even madder James holding what looked to be a bleeding, broken nose. The two glared at each other until James saw me.

"Hey Anniebelle, miss me?" James smirked as much as he could without letting go of his nose.

My spirits dropped as I saw it was him and not Percy. Thalia caught this and again glared at James.

"Hey pretty boy. Lay off of Annabeth unless you want something else broken." She threatened with her scariest glare yet.

He glared at her but backed off slightly. "Whatever, I'll just get her later." He smirked slightly before quickly kissing me and running away. I sat there, drowning in thoughts of someonelse doing the same thing. Thalia sat beside me running through her mental curse list as she used them as adjectives for James. Finally my phone buzzed and I picked it up to hear my dad telling me to come home. I replied I would before closing my phone and telling Thalia I had to go. We got up and walked back to your house. I got my backpack and thanked Thalia's dad for letting me stay over. Thalia walked out with me to the front and saw I was still sad as I thought about how Percy used to kiss me. She gave me a bear hug and told me she'd be there if I needed it. I hugged her back before thanking her and leaving. I trudged home as sad thoughts about my maybe not even existing anymore relationship. Thoughts battled in my head leaving me with something worse than a headache. As I walked I realized that I might just maybe miss Percy. As a friend of course I thought to myself although a voice in my head sang "you're in denial." "Shut up!" I yelled causing a few people to stare at me oddly. I got home and walked in. It smelled like my dad was cooking and I stepped into the kitchen to be greeted by my dad himself. He hugged me and patted me on the head like he did when I was little.

He scanned my face as he gauged my emotions. My dad nodded solemnly before going out to the garage. I stood there confused as he looked so serious and was making a life changing decision. My dad came back and had something in one of his hands. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Annie, I love you and if you need someone to talk to, I am **always **here for you okay?"

He kissed my forehead and handed me an envelope before leaving to his home office

I was curious as I turned it over and looked at who sent it to me. I gasped as I read _Percy Jackson_. I didn't bother to read the address before opening the envelope at lightning speed and grabbing the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear my Wise Girl,_

_ I'm sorry. My mom was relocated to New York. I tried to tell you at the airport but I think you were still upset. Annie, I love you. I really do. I don't know what you think is going on between me and Abby but I mean it when I say you're the only girl for me. That day, Abby came up behind me, putting her hands over my eyes before mimicking your voice. She used Seaweed Brain so I was convinced it was you until I kissed her. Annabeth Chase please please believe me. My life's incomplete without you. I know that's really cheesy but I mean it. I need your smart remarks, intelligence, smiling face, cute laugh, and most of all I need you, and only you Annabeth. Abby can come nowhere close to you I swear. Over here there are like a million of her. It's too bad because I only have eyes for you. I miss you so much that it hurts everyday not being able to see you. I hope for James' sake that he isn't trying to make any moves on you. If he is, I will fly back just to kill him. Please stay mine, Annabeth. I know we can survive long distance, I do. I love you so much Annabeth Chase and my heart will always belong and be waiting for you._

_ Forever waiting for you,_

_ Percy_

I finished reading it and now there were tear stains adding to the already present ones made by Percy. I sank to the floor against the wall, holding the letter tightly while wrapping my arms securely around my knees. I bowed my head and sobbed. I let go and just sat in the kitchen sobbing. How could I be so stupid? Percy was always loyal, truthful, and there for me. Of course he hadn't done anything wrong. I had just been stupid and too prideful to admit it. Why hadn't I listened to him? I regretted being so mean to the boy who truly did own my heart.

**ONE more chapter :( sadly**

**I know not a cliffie for once :OOO but its me PJAC18 :3**

**I was going to have a cliffie but felt sooo bad that this chapter took a week longer than it should have :( sorry about that**

**Sooo much hw. Ik that's no excuse but that's what happened and I swear it won't happen again.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOUR REVIEWS!**

**I swear I'm the luckiest author ever to have you guys :D so thanks so much for that!**

**I'm sad that I only have you guys for one more chapter. :( But maybe you can read other stories I write? (: Plz**

**Anyways I love you guys to death and can't say it enough but thank you sooo much!**

**XOXO (Love you guys too much (: **

**PJAC18**


End file.
